


7 Count, Strike 2

by Cheshire37



Series: 7 Turns [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Project Cadmus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: It was eminent that they find it. It could mean life or death for Supergirl. But what were they really going to find amongst the rubble and chaos? Hopefully the one truth that wouldn't destroy everything else. Kara's fate was in their hands now along with their own. (Part II of 7 Turns following A Week's War.) **Posted 12/18 - FF





	1. Oppressive Options

\- - - - Chapter 1: Oppressive Options (3 AM)

They had thought the events of the last 8 days were brutal...no, this was a volatile nightmare. Alex, Lena, Sam and Lucy had practically destroyed almost all of the Director's lab with frustration and fury crashing through them feeling as if there was no safe harbor to take shelter from the violent storm of unjust brutality. What had happened to those of last week's battle didn't even come close to what their beautiful angel and hero of National City was going through now.

To make matters worse, even with Superman back to normal, his powers were imbalanced in the worst way possible and his sanity was hanging on by a rather thin thread. There was nothing he could help with in the condition he was in and knowing what was going on with his cousin could further cast him in the darkness he'd already been trapped in for too long. Lois, as agonizing of a call it was to make for Lucy, held no answers to aid in the dire situation. She was devastated enough by all of what she'd been told. Her life with her husband was in shambles and to make matters more critical to return Kal-El to his wife was that she too was with child.

Yet another stool was thrown, again by a now sobbing Director whom had somehow not dropped from either pain nor exhaustion. Against Amelia's warnings she had injected herself with the formula meant to produce more rapid healing capabilities. Perhaps that's where the extra strength and energy was coming from. All the other three knew was they were tapped out of energy but still they refused to drop. They needed to solve this problem before Kara got worse.

"Okay." Alex rubbed her temples pacing once more. "We can't use the machines to extract the kryptonite because it could kill the fetus right?" As hard as it was for her to come to terms with her sister bearing an offspring, that unborn inside her could kill Kara. She was against abortion but given what they'd learn neither the mother or baby could survive the pregnancy. She honestly believed, as wrong as it sounded in her head, that Lillian probably could have done the impossible and saved both of them. It sickened her that she even thought like that at a time like this.

"She cannot have that kid Alex. Look...I love Ruby and I handled the pregnancy okay, but this is a matter of life and death. This will kill her." Sam stated as matter of factly as she could.

"They only had her for what...two days? Less? So we have a window to explore the options." Lucy brought to their attention.

"How far along is...wait…..she was taken last week. This happened last week? Alex, there is a morning after pill that can be taken a week after intercourse." She'd never seen Danvers so furious in her life when her head flung up and her eyes filled with absolute rage. "Bad term."

"You think?!" The Director forced that anger down that had bubbled to the surface again. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm just…"

"We are all pissed off to high hell Alex. How do you think I feel watching my best friend and love of my life be put through these ordeals! I hate it! I wanna murder every last one of these people so excruciatingly slow their agony lasts for weeks, months, years! This is killing me! I don't know what is the right thing to do here!" She got up taking her favorite mug from Ireland clenching it and throwing so hard against the wall it shattered completely on impact. "Dammit…" That had been the last of what she had from her first home only to be taken as well. "What the hell do we…" Two people came running in with one in sheer panic the other in a rage Alex had never seen on her ex's face. It didn't help the firearm was clenched tightly in the detective's badly shaking hand.

"I need to kill someone. Give me the card key to the fucking bitch's cell. I will fire every single round I can into her body until she's in pieces by bullet holes.." Hamilton ran over to the Director only for Susan to stand in the doorway clenching the sides to keep from doing the exact same thing Sawyer had threatened. Lena walked over to Alex as did Sam and Lucy. "You are gonna want to do the same. No, you can come up with better ways to kill the evil bitch."

"Wha...oh my….oh...ho..how?" Danvers couldn't breathe. "How?!" She'd forgotten how to. Instantly her body quaked from a shot up anxiety and heart stopping shock. She pushed the paper away clenching to her chest hyperventilating almost instantly. "I gotta...gonna hurl.." Alex stumbled away not even making it to the can at the wall just dropping to the floor to puke right there on the spot.

"How...its...not poss…" Lena felt the rage boil over screaming out running right into the table clenching to it feeling her knees buckle forcing her hands her arms to take all the weight of her trembling body as she too puked but on the table all over everything on it only to slide off falling to the floor.

"Follow me Sawyer." Lucy snarled grabbing the detective by the arm yanking her from the room. Both needed out of there and now. They didn't see Arias go rushing across the room as both her kryptonian fists collided with the wall denting the lead even the Nth metal lining. She howled unleashing her heat vision not even aware her daughter had flew in now forcing her from the wall. She fought the arms around her just breaking completely down to collapse to the floor only to be caught and lowered carefully with Ruby just holding her rocking her.

"Amelia?" Susan finally spoke up seeing the wretched ruined friends and family before her. Hamilton walked over with her hands still shaking. "How accurate is this?"

"Too accurate. Brainy and a couple other technicians finally broke all encrypted files that were on the folders that the Major couldn't even crack. There is a full set of journal entries, reports and video as well as photos They recorded each and every day. Both him and Nia are doing a few different meditative exercises to try to open her clairvoyant abilities."

"So she's…" Vasquez felt like she'd throw up just saying it out loud to all of them but she had to know if it was true.

"She's five months pregnant. They kept detailed test records. Each file is timestamped." Amelia knew how devastatingly putrid and cruel the news was for all of them but they had the right to know what they were up against. Now the real question was...did Kara already know..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They all trudged into another recently interior redone conference room with the Director shutting the door nodding to Ruby. The teen instantly took post at the door arms crossed keeping an eye out for anyone approaching or for sounds of her aunt. Alex forced herself to the head of the table into the chair still shaking from everything they'd learned leading to several of them having to take nausea pills.

"I vote we have bunks built in here, with recharge stations and coffee machines. A water fountain too." Susan muttered sitting down.

"Fuck, just set us up IV stations and inject coffee into me. I'm up for a drip system with electrolytes." Lena added.

"I like the bed idea." Maggie muttered. "Sleep numbers if possible."

"We can go over the budget for that." Alex sighed rubbing her temples with her elbows on the table her head down.

"Fuck that. I'll pay for it." Lena had no issue with that.

"Can I request a raise then?" Sam asked. Her daughter shook her head.

"We can request that at the next budget meeting in May."

"Is this before or after I get a bike.." Ruby spoke up trying to break the mood some. Alex looked up and smiled. "Alex can teach me."

"We will discuss this later. Before...you and Danvers scheme behind my back." Sam attempted to cement in her daughter's stubborn brain.

"I am up for any ideas here." The Director reshuffled the conversation. "Any?" Brainy raised his hand looking at her and for once he didn't look like he was gonna piss himself. "Go ahead...but I warn you."

"If I may." Nia interjected. Alex nodded. "With some meditative trials, we discovered that...with his relaying that with his telling me about.." Danvers rubbed her temples again.

"Nia...don't take after my sister dear. You're rambling."

"I don't mean to. Okay...give me a moment." She shut her eyes focusing how Brainy told her to and once calm she opened her eyes to slip her brown eyes up to Alex's own. "You know this quite well, regarding other world jumping. From what I am to understand is that you fought Nazis?"

"Wait what?" Both Arias looked over confused.

"Nazis? Ohhhhh...when you banged the Captain from that Rider ship." Alex immediately turned a glare her ex's way as Sam looked from Maggie to her. "Oops."

"Who did you sleep with?" Ruby spoke up. "Don't you all give me that look. I'm a teenager not an idiot." Sam was now rubbing her temples. "Mom I haven't had my cherry pop.."

"SOOO…" Maggie threw down the control with her shout. "Back to the problem."

"You were saying Sawyer?" The detective swallowed the lump in her throat knowing she was knee deep for an ass reaming later.

"If you and your sister were on another Earth...is it possible they figured out how to do the same thing?" Alex's eyes widened at her question. "Think with a plausible explanation for a moment.." She stood up to essentially round the table and walk passed everyone. "If you guys could do it, could they? Is it possible, as terrifying as hell as it is to think about, that if that is how the means of time were altered…"

"It's not from jumping Earths." Brainy finally spoke up looking at the ceiling sighing shutting his eyes for a moment. "Imra is gonna have my techno-organic hind end." The Director slammed her fists down on the table hard making everyone jump. His eyes shot open widening when he looked at her.

"Out with it Legion boy or I will ship your micro human ass right back to them." Even Sawyer stopped her roundabout movements now focused on the nervous future affiliate.

"They copied Barry Allen's abilities." Danvers slumped back in her chair with her eyes just as wide. "They infiltrated the database that the late General had access of. With key access to those sealed reports the device in your sister's possession was taken to be copied. Scientific minds, explored faction facilities with employment benefits along with two meta humans from other Earths created a chamber outside of this planet's parameters."

"In layman's terms?" Lena asked growing quite sick of this man's lingo.

"They created a capsule, a chamber. They produced a form of what Kara Zor-El calls the Phantom Zone."

"Fuck." That had Alex's attention right away and she brought her linked hands curled to her face slightly covering her mouth. "Fuck."

"Not helping." Maggie followed up with.

"What is the Phantom Zone?" Sam asked before her daughter could. The Director pulled her hands away looking around at everyone.

"After Krypton exploded, which my sister watched trapped in her pod, the blast and a ship knocked it off course. She was forced into a place called the Phantom Zone. Time is irrelevant and all you have is your last memories, good or bad, to keep you company. Kara was trapped in that dark nightmarish place for over two decades. She has claustrophobia from it. She is terrified to death of that place." Alex looked up at Brainy. "Does she know?"

"No. Her subconscious has several gaps to it. Her ratio of recollection is less than twenty percent. She's unaware of where she was."

"The ones that helped them...from other Earths...where are they?" She wasn't going to let him get away without telling her that.

"Deceased."

"Are you sure?" The man nodded. "Good." His silent hope was that the other question wouldn't come to be. That information he could not give under any circumstance.

"Where is this chamber?" Lena was still trying to wrap her head around that horrid monster gaining that kind of power and technology. It terrified the hell out of her that Lillian had access.

"We have the locations of bases of operation for previous Cadmus and new Cadmus." Susan explained. "We found them once the files were unscrambled."

"Is it possible to reverse prior events with this...capsule?" Lena had to know if there was a chance. Brainy shook his head. Alex however..

"Mon-El's ring! Oh my god!" Danvers stood up after slapping her hand down on the table. "Could that work if we found this chamber?" Brainy cringed.

"The Legion ring? Oh it isn't.."

"NO! NO...YOU don't get to play that card! If that will stop my sister's pain and fix this mess we are sure as hell using it!"

"You witnessed what can occur from previous usage when she altered the fate of Sam." He warned.

"I'm taking that chance. I'm fucking with whatever cosmic shit there is. I want this done. I want my sister okay. We are using the ring if we need to." She was set in her ways especially on that subject.

"One thing at a time." Lucy spoke up. "Susan, how many sites are we looking at exploring to find this thing."

"Over two dozen." Vasquez answered.

"Fine. Divide and conquer Director?" Lane assumed with Danvers nodding. "Okay, let's split up then." They immediately all got up to head out, review the locations and assign agents to the proper sites. Both Brainy and Nia stayed behind knowing neither could engage in this mission. With the briefest touch their conversation was met. She looked up at him. \- 'I know you wish to keep silent I know you wish not to interfere with the balance of this Brainy but...this isn't an exact thing. Even you said events of the timeline can change if certain events do not happen.' -

"They will happen." He whispered carefully waiting until all other colleagues were absent.

"We can't not help." Nia spoke with more conviction. \- 'I cannot stand back and not help. I know what this will affect. I won't do this. I'm sorry..' - Dreamer broke the contact and ran off towards the others to join in on the search. She had to. She wanted to and the Director smiled silently thanking her with a look when she too suited up in their armored attire to head out. Nia along with the rest of them knew time was of the essence and they had absolutely none to lose. They had to right the events of now before they could become a fatal tomorrow...


	2. Trial & Tribulation

*Warning to readers, this isn't an easy chapter. I take the subject seriously and would never want it to happen to anyone. Just a warning.

-Enigmea (ChEsHiRe)

* * * * * * * * * * 

\- - - - Chapter 2: Trial & Tribulation (10 AM)

They knew even by divide and conquer, caution and precision, their search for the chamber of time altered purgatory wouldn't be an easy task. Twenty-two sites later there were still six to go. Two teams with one pre selected leader had been sent to certain sites. They wouldn't take chances when these located hellish places were of old and new Cadmus.

Sawyer had taken the four sites within the more hectic part of downtown where the stations were close by. Arias along with her daughter had taken the outskirt sites in a more familiar territory. Lena had taken the business district already on the phone with Jess whom she trusted out of all her employees. Aaron and his two teams had taken the dock and bay districts. Susan knew the the industrial end of things so she took the factories and auto center locations. Nia and Brainy along with a desperate plea to Imra brought them to sites specializing in different sciences. Alex and Lucy knew they needed to take the more military operation sites.

Lena had come up with nada where Maggie had dealt with a slight bit of resistance to a recruit organization which lead to her contacting local officers she knew personally. Remzi's team had come across several booby traps with luckily no casualties. Vasquez had apprehended eight technicians and lab specialists. Two of the Legion of Superheroes along with Dreamer had come across several experimental devices as well as toxins and formulas for enhancing and extracting leaving morbid goosebumps on all three of them. Both Arias had run into enhanced monstrosities that luckily their kryptonian powers kept them from becoming victim to the nightmarish beasts that were once simple humans. After radioed in responses to the Director and previous Director they informed them they had three more sites to go.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to have to disengage any more bombs or duck any other modified rotary vulcans." Lucy groaned downing a fifth water doing her best not to run out of steam.

"Tell me about it. I think maaaaybe we had oh I don't know, like 6 or 700 bullets fired at us?" Alex winced feeling the bruises from trying to evade the fatal rounds sprayed her way. She knew she'd been grazed with a few rounds along with crushed by a couple barrels and crates when they were thrown back directly at her forcing her painfully against a couple walls.

"It's a shame the suits couldn't be used. We would have had some force behind any attacks or ambushes at us." Danvers wasn't thrilled at all that they had to leave their armored gear behind but they couldn't risk the chance of being captured or being scanned by who knows what to reinvent the models with backlash.

"I hate that we couldn't. But if they figure out how to make them...we could be in serious trouble." Alex sighed as they approached another abandoned military base on their bikes parking them down at a secluded well hidden and disguised area. They dismounted and locked both up with three codes on the dash along with two manual locks on unsuspecting spots turning both sets of keys that they locked up with another code and palm scan that popped out a slot dropping the keys in it sealing them inside.

"You ready?" Lane had a grim feeling about this place. She was tempted to call backup as both teams rolled up. Danvers signaled for the agents to take point in several directions with both of them parting ways to execute their operations. "Be careful Alex."

"You too Luce." The Director hoped to every deity known to man and woman that they weren't running into another set of traps. So far everyone had taken minimal cannon fire. But with the others already done at their locations it left three more sites of both Danvers and Lane to infiltrate. Alex felt the battle scars but ignored them as best she could moving down the slope to a set of stairs leading to four other buildings under a rather massive dome shaped bridge-like structure. She motioned with hand signals for her two teams to separate and take the points of entry and scope out all exits. With her team of nine making her the tenth she split three agents up each to three of the quadrants. She took the fourth grateful for the suit Winn made her which Lena modified. With not one of her precious guns but two, also thanks to the Luthor, she had a much more effective firepower for any threats.

Alex slipped down a second staircase now within the rather odd structure which lead to an even more surprising interior shock, she shook her own curiosity away slipping down a hall noticing a door far different than any other she'd come across. Even more intriguing was the scan box along with what looked like a small tank mounted to the wall next to the metal door. Carefully approaching she looked at the device along with the keypad above it. Holstering both her blasters for the moment hearing some rather static filled chatter, she grabbed a bottle on her belt along with a brush. This wasn't her first rodeo with code duplication. Using the small bottle spraying just a tiny bit of the product she blew on it then used the fine magnetic bristled brush swiping over the keyboard. She smiled. "Theeeeere we go." She easily punched the code in only for the thing to blink a red light. Grumbling she did it again smirking as the light went yellow.

"Welcome professor Danvers. If you would please press your index finger over the marker."

"Oh shit." This wasn't going to open with her. But wait. Jeremiah is her father. Her blood just might do the trick. "Here goes noth.." She heard only static on her end of her radio sighing shaking that away to slip her hand under the reader right where she saw the small cylinder placing her index finger right against it. Before she could prepare herself she felt a sharp stab into her finger gasping to clench her teeth as her blood rolled down the pin still currently inside of it. Finally it slipped out. "Son of a bitch…"

"You've been confirmed. Please use the other dash when exiting." The robotic voice was more annoying than the throbbing from where she'd kept her finger but the door had slid open and she looked back to check to see if she'd been followed by both friend or foe. She grabbed her radio just in case.

"Luce?"

"Here Danvers. You okay? We haven't found anything so far."

"I've gotten in a door that my family blood had to open up."

"Wai….Dan...v...gta...hol….don.."

"You're breaking up Lane. What?" Alex looked at the device as nothing but scratchy static was heard. "Well, alright then." She slipped both guns out and stepped inside only to hear a loud slam behind her. The Director spun around groaning quietly. "Fucking great. I'm sealed in." She turned her head and noticed the key pad and scanner on the wall. "Okay. Point taken."

Alex quietly walked further in only to see several machines and tanks unable to see what was inside of them. A rapid rather vibratory tapping or pounding caught her attention and she steered forward and left following the sound. It lead her through another door, this time without any keypad or voice of irritation. But once she got through she tightened her grip on the guns she held seeing exactly what room it was. "Son of a…" Another slam was heard and the rather dim lit room instantly lit up with a disgusting red glow. "Red sun." The Director had found it and she brought one hand down to press one of her fingers on the radio to flick it to an earpiece. "Lucy? Lucy I found it." Alex struggled to breathe trying to calm herself from her discovery. "Luce can you...AHHH!" Everything went black..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

With the force of what felt like a battering ram she was violently thrown across the room into the metal wall crashing hard. The impact had disarmed her and furthermore knocked her almost completely out. She fell back dropping to the cold metal floor. Her vision still blurry her body throbbing with pain.

"My my. It looks like I've got another one to play with." Zachery smiled easily hoisting the incapacitated woman up by one of her wrists. He held her up dangling her from the floor walking over to the experiment table tossing her onto it hearing a loud crack. "It appears to seem you couldn't handle the laced air nor my little slap to one of these walls. Such a shame for you. But if you've been brought in here then you are another subject for me to handle." He laughed with his eyes glowing of kryptonite green. He grabbed a sharp blade and began to slice away at part of the black suit quickly tearing away where he needed to first. The rest could wait. He slipped the restraints over her wrists and ankles walking over to small metal tray grabbing one of the syringes. As a soldier walked over to slip the headset onto her head securing the earplugs into her ear canal. "No matter. I will deal with you too. You're much more stunning than the other bitch I did the deed with. Lucky me."

"It's secure. We will start the recording when you press the button and let us know the drug is in her. Give it.."

"I know how long it takes. Lillian has told me plenty of times. Unlike those animals she created I can still think straight thank you. I am a scientist after all and former Marine. I know exactly what to do." Zachery told the stupid fool smiling as he left out the hidden door and when it shut he felt the pressure in the cabin shift. He tapped the needle squirting it some swiping the woman's arm seeing the vein easily. "Time to make you much more pliable."

She finally snapped out of the haze and gasped realizing where she was and that she was restrained to a rather cold table. Her eyes widened seeing exactly whom it was that was over her with a needle that he was bringing to her arm. She struggled in the restraints only for her back to spasm from the shooting pain the smack to the wall had caused her. She whimpered immediately slowing down her struggle. Tears ran down her face as she felt the needle pierce her skin. She turned to him to look him in the eyes seeing the same face as her deadbeat bastard of a father.

"Un...cle…" Alex barely had any volume to her voice. Tears kept running down her face feeling the burn in her lungs. She was helpless and whatever drug she'd been given was starting to take effect. "No….Jere...mi….da...ddd…" Oh that was hitting hard. Already she felt as if she'd been given a rather strong ketamine and she knew exactly what it would do.

Zachery walked over to the wall and hit the button unbuttoning his shirt smiling watching as his captive began to writhe and groan rolling her head with her eyes becoming unfocused. He spoke into the com inside the grate by the scan box.

"Go ahead and start it. Make sure you use both tapes and send the feed to that disgusting DEO. I want to make this far more enjoyable for me and an absolute hell for them. It's revenge for my brother after all." He laughed hearing the sweet sounds from her already. He tapped the button again. "Forget the first tape. Use just the second. She's already a lewd little animal." He walked over then stopped to look up seeing the blinking red lights on the cameras feeling the cabin pressure intensify putting his head down removing the rest of his shirt leaving his upper body bare with veins glowing green all over. His eyes never stopped glowing. "I'm gonna enjoy this so much more than last time." He grabbed the other syringe and shot it into his arm injecting him with the muscle enhancer growling as he felt his strength increase shaking his head along with part of his body. "You're mine. No one is coming for you."

Every ounce of her body felt like molten lava and where she was she hadn't a clue. She couldn't remember when or where she'd come from. The male voice in her ear was speaking such lewd and dangerous things to her and drugged the way she was she found herself listening deeply. She barely felt the material along her body cutaway with another body over her own. She saw a shadow or figure over her but couldn't make out who until her vision too was taken from her. Blackness filled her sight with the pressure off her wrists and ankles removed as the weight was over her again more forcefully.

The Director had found the chamber. Zachery, Jeremiah's brother had captured her. He didn't know whom he was about to brutalize. All he knew was that Lillian had told him any alien thrown in his chamber he was to take care of the way he took care of the filthy kryptonian. He already knew this one would be far more fun to complete. He held all the power and when the DEO saw it, they would be absolutely helpless just as this doped up weak animal was. Revenge a dish served as savagely as he could orchestrate. Nothing and no one was coming to this alien's rescue...


	3. Crucial Circumtances

\- - - - Chapter 3: Crucial Circumstances (1 PM)

All teams all warriors and leaders had reached the last destination of the Director's tracker fanned out searching with haste. They'd been notified even before the Major had been able to radio them and without any warning their phones came to life only to stop dead in their tracks. Their noble DEO boss was in a dangerously critical crisis. None of them could respond and when Lucy was practically screaming into their coms sobbing while trying to explain where she was everyone rushed out of the locations they were currently at to get to where Lane was and fast.

"DAMMIT!" Sawyer was fuming with tears still running down her face. The screams and sickening sounds her ex was making were killing her. Even worse was they were at where the spot on their GPS was and none of them saw anything that resembled a computer a scanner or door. It was as if the doors Alex had once gone through had disappeared.

"ALEX!" Both Arias screamed. Sam had her hands on the walls listening carefully as Ruby searched with her much stronger x-ray vision. "Where is she?!"

"SAWYER!" They all looked over as two familiar faces came running up. "Thank Susan later." Both Lance and Al Ghul ran over dressed in their dark and light attired holding both swords and bo staffs. "Where is she?"

"We can't find her!" Maggie snarled kicking at the walls. "We have to...she needs us.." The detective was breaking and listening to what was on the feeds on their phones were filling their ears with dread and rage. She felt a steady hand on her shoulder and when she turned she was looking directly into the eyes of the darkly beautiful assassin. "Wha…"

"Keep your heart steady. Breathe and think." Nyssa removed her hand from the detective and walked up to the black and copper suited teenager placing her hand on the wall. "You have another strength I see. You too must breathe." This child was far too young for these encounters but looking over at the mother she understood their convictions. "White Canary." She called as her lover stepped to her side. "Feel."

"What are you.." Both women told her to shush. Sawyer watched as they stepped away from one another dragging their hands along the walls. "What the fuck?" Just as she believed they were both nuts they all heard a loud click as their eyes widened when the wall slid away leading to a hall they hadn't been able to find before. "Holy shit.."

"Saturn Girl..Brainiac..you first." Both Legionnaires ran in with the two assassins following. Sam and Ruby were next with Lena and Maggie hot on their tails. Lucy looked to Susan and Aaron along with their teams staying back knowing that if everyone went in they could be possibly ambushed coming out. As much as it killed her Lane would stay and keep all the agents as safe as possible. She was trusting those that had run into the new path that they could handle themselves and bring Danvers back to them all.

"There are several heartbeats." Sam spoke up with her daughter nodding.

"Five. They seem to be in some sort of...I hear computers. I think it's a control room." Ruby stated. "This way. I hear them clearer this way." Both Arias watched as the two assassins scurried passed them quite alarmed neither kryptonian had heard them run up. "I need to learn those skills." The blonde slightly turned her head giving a smile and nod to look at her from the corner of her icy blue eyes.

"DANVERS!" Maggie yelled noticing the lights on the room and before any of them could blink she was kicking at a door. "DANVERS!"

"Son of a…" Lena ran over to where the detective was and with them both nodding she too started to kick at the door. Before they knew it both were yanked away from it by Sam only to have Ruby give one solid kick leaving the door in the equivalent of a crushed aluminum can. "Ruby no!"

"Where….is….my….other...MOM!" She snarled rushing around throwing the five in the room into a pile easily stripping them of all weapons which she kicked back toward her aunts. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"The...it's sealed. He has to...let us know." One black clothed man said shaking in his boots."

"Even if we could get in there...we wouldn't for you freaks!" That was the wrong answer and Ruby felt her eyes glow to yellow then orange and start to slip red feeling her anger boiling to the surface. She shot her hand forward and slipped it around his neck clenching at his throat holding him easily off the ground.

"Ruby!" Both Sam and Maggie yelled to get her attention but the teenager either didn't hear them or didn't care.

"Ruby.." Lucy began taking a deep breath approaching her. "Kueh Xao Luhra." She prayed her words were spoken right and with them said the young kryptonian turned to look at her. "Do not be that kind of person. Be the hero you want to be. Just like your aunt." When the teen looked away she slowly lowered the man but did not release her grip but gave it less of a squeeze. "Thank you." Lane turned to look at the man hauled back her arm and backhanded him hard. She was pleased when she noticed blood along his lip. "One fucking chance. How do we get in.."

"You side with monst…" She backhanded him even harder this time using the bottom of the handle some pleased when she heard a crack. "You bitch!"

"Tell us!" Ruby snarled shaking the man. "Now!"

"Fine! Filthy alien!" Lucy was about to smack him again when he raised his arm and pointed to the control panel. "4..7...00...1...Z...semicolon 4...9...N...JD..ZD..2." He threw back his head and spit right at Ruby's face. She slowly brought him closer to her lifting him some more off the ground she was levitating over. "Burn in...hell."

"After you." She shot back not gonna let this poor excuse for some soldier deter her from her mission, which was to rescue Alex. Her other hero.

Lena ran over and quickly punched in what she was told. As she did she heard four beeps then watched as the metal sheets slid back revealing a rather vast window. Ruby was first to look and without meaning to she tossed the man aside hearing a slight crack not giving a damn about that right now. She flew over and immediately tried to kick in glass only to feel a powerful surge of electricity through her body which knocked her back hard but her mother caught her lowering her carefully. "Hurt."

"It's some sort of energy field. Like some force field." Imra stated and as she brought fingers to the side of her skull she focused her power on lowering the electrical currents. "Brainy?"

"He isn't aware." He spoke seething. He doesn't know whom she is."

"He doesn't care! He's hurting her!" Maggie fired her gun at the window only to watch the projectile bounce of it. "Shit!" Luckily Sam saw it and dashed over to catch it before it could hit Lucy. "Fuck. Lucy I'm sorry."

"No worry. Let's just get our girl out of there hmm?"

"What I wouldn't give for Danvers guns right now."

"What guns are those?" Lane was curious now.

"These kind." Lena unholstered her weapon and with it fully charged she fired into the glass keeping the surge of alien power going. "Sam! Ruby!" Both nodded and aimed at the window too. "It's not just glass!"

"Fuck I want one of those." She didn't expect one to be thrown her way. "You have two?" She looked it over and noticed where she needed to slip the dial flicking the safety off. "Here goes nothing." She aimed and fired and felt the kickback some but stood her ground.

"Wait!" Sara yelled with both women letting their guns power down as both kryptonians cooled their heat vision. She pushed Luthor aside and slammed her fist down on the speaker button. "HEY!" Instantly the green veined monster released his captive as she dropped onto the partially broken table. "DANVERS!" The man tilted his head some raising an eyebrow and walked over to the wall pushing on the speaker button...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Who the hell are you? Are those more alien filth? Bring them to me!" He yelled.

"Let go of the Director! Now!" Lance snarled.

"Like hell I will. This disgusting breed of outsider is nothing more than my fated prisoner. Just like the other kryptonian...the blonde one. She will suffer the same kryptonite sentence." Lena stormed over pushing Sara's hand away. "Who the hell.."

"You are quite the bastard you know that? That isn't a kryptonian OR an alien! That is Director Alexandra Danvers!" She yelled into the mic. The man of glowing veins went ghost white with shock. "Yeah. That's...YOUR niece!"

"Oh no. No. She was brought in here. I just. I thought.." The man ran to a corner of the chamber room and hurled puking up everything he had left in his stomach. He then rose but the shaking was eminent and turned back to them walking back over to the wall where the mic was. "Her blood was the one that got in here. It wasn't my brother."

"Yes. How can we get to her?" The man was shaking worse and when he looked over at the table he threw his head away from her vomiting again. "Please! How do we get her out?!" He forced himself against the wall trying to remain upright so sick so destroyed. "Please!"

"The code to unlock the shades….add ZDJD14….92. It will start to lower the cabin pressure. You need to lower her oxygen slowly or she will seize from too much air through her and start bursting her blood cells. Reduce the sun lamps by the two switches above the mic. Use the first three switches and put the first two towards you at 7. Put the last at 2. I'll use what I have to purge her body from the drugs as much as I can. I don't have much to work with here."

"What did HE tell you? What did SHE tell you...about the one you did those things to.." Lena had to know and with Lucy beside her she knew that was an answer they all needed an answer for. The man fired a syringe into himself and suddenly the glowing veins went away. "If I didn't find it sick I'd say that's an interesting development." She muttered to the ones now beside her and behind her.

"That is family has been infiltrated by a traitor." The man shut his eyes and they all could see the disdain in his face. "He said his daughter had been beaten and savagely tortured. He said his wife had been threatened to do as they were told by the monster Superman. He told me how his daughter had been beaten and raped by the alien that took over his home. He told me that he had been arrested and taken to a camp where others like the alien trained others like her in torture techniques." They watched him punch the wall of the circular chamber hard. "It was all a lie wasn't it? My own brother and Lily used me...didn't they?"

"Mr. Danvers...my name is Lena Luthor. I know you know that name. That person isn't my real mother. She became obsessed with killing all aliens after Lex her son went mad from a power obsession with Superman's abilities. She chose that to fund an organization called.."

"Cadmus. I know of it."

"Yes. The blonde you mentioned, is my girlfriend and best friend. That blonde has done everything to sacrifice her own safety and life to protect the woman in that room with you. She too sacrificed much, but they fight side by side to protect both humans and aliens alike. They are fierce warriors and real Earth heroes. We need to tend to Alex. What was she given?"

"I used a mild sedative with a lucid hallucinogen Lillian created. It has two agents. One of a stronger ketamine and one of what you probably know what the letters GHB mean. Fuck...the headset. Oh no." He rushed over unscrewed what they had noticed was still on her head and once unlocked he tossed it away to softly reach down with a shaky hand and touch her forehead gently. He looked up and they all saw the pain the anguish the fear in his eyes. When he walked back over to continue talking he threw up again then wiped his mouth and pushed the button. "How long has it been...please."

"We think she entered around eleven or so. It's a little after 2 here."

"In here it's been three weeks. You need to get her out of here. She needs medical attention right away."

"I know this is hard right now, but you need to remain calm." How she was keeping calm right now even Lena was curious about. She knew though that Lane had been a former Director herself and the Major had been trained to handle the worst of times calm and collectively. "We need to know what else will stabilize the pressure in there. How do you get out when you need to?"

"Listen carefully…" He began looking back at his niece clenching his jaw forcing himself to concentrate. "There is a monitor on the deck. It should be about...five inches wide by...seven inches long."

"See it."

"Now take your fingers where there is a slight curved ledge on the left and push it toward the right." Lena nodded as she pushed it back widening her eyes. "Punch in the last letter of each of their last names. Check the bracelets on each their wrists. They have a micro SD card in each of them. Their initials aren't in order on the shields. Middle, last, then first name. Put their last names in order. Slip each card into the five ports. Make sure they are in the same order as you put the letters in. For each letter slip that card in and wait for it to read it. There is another screen behind the deck just push the button under the table and it will slide the cover away. Once each one reads it will pull up a file. Use the digital mouse you will see on the deck to the right of the screen and without double clicking, click and drag the file to the blue file labeled S.U.M.D. Once you've done that a button will flash blue by the port. You have to do that for each of their cards. Once all five are in the file click on the blue file twice with the right button not the left. That will stabilize the pressure and unlock the doors on your end. I will get it taken care of on mine. Just let me know where you've got yours done."

"Working on it now." Lena stated following the directions he'd given them and with both Maggie and Sam working diligently ripping the bracelets off each of the five men they handed them over to Lucy whom lined up the objects on the deck. "Okay we got.." All of them heard a rather familiar and dangerous loud dragged alarm and knew exactly what that was. "ALEX!"

"HURRY! No no no...breathe dammit! Breathe! Breathe sweetie. Alex...I'm so sorry. Breathe sweetheart breathe. I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry niece please...I need you to...there. That a girl." He took his mouth off her's looking up. "Hurry please! She's breathing again but her pulse is weak."

"Almost there."

"Dammit hurry up Luthor!" Maggie growled watching helpless as the woman she still loved with all her heart fought for her life. "Well?"

"Got it!" The doors had opened on their end. "We got it!" She saw him push a panel back and punch in quite a few codes. She started to get another rather bad feeling. "If you are lying to us.."

"Shit.." He punched the wall. "It's gonna take at least seven minutes to unlock everything and stabilize the chamber. She didn't have that much time. "My end won't open until the pressure is down to 40. It's at 85 right now." He was cursing again worried that the seven long minutes could cost his niece her life. He felt the hope of saving her leave his body but that's when a blast not only rocked the capsule he was in but shook the room the others were in.

"Look!" Lucy pointed and they gasped as the last of the impenetrable doors of the circular chamber were kicked in easily only for a teen with raging red eyes to walk right inside. "How in the…"

"Ruby!" Five of them yelled and just like that Sam dashed out with the two Legionnaires and two assassins running out and to the left. "Ruby!"

"Let's go Lane.." Lena bolted out with Lucy beside her. But as they all got to the room they were stopped by the young Arias. "Ruby.."

"The pressure will make you sick...I'll get her!" She flew in right over to Alex and cringed at the sight carefully lifting her up and into her arms cradling her to her body about to walk out when she stopped to look at the horrible man. "You don't deserve to have that last name. This isn't over." Ruby flew out holding precious cargo. Once out she saw medics come running over looking over at Vasquez whom had lowered the radio from her face. "Take care of her." She told Amelia whom had been flown in by her Uncle J'onn. The agents secured her to the stretcher and ran out with more agents following, some packing their guns in their hands just in case of ambush.

Ruby turned back to the doorway flying in only to see several agents with masks on aiming their weapons at the monster whom had got down onto his knees and laced his fingers behind his head. "I should break all codes my aunt lives by and rip you into little bitty pieces." She walked up to him and looked down at him clenching her fists tightly. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't? You hurt both of them! You brutalized them like an animal! You nearly killed them both and because of you my aunt is suffering and may die!" It took everything in every single cell of her body not to unleash her fury on this evil that hadn't even known. Or...had he..


	4. Take Me or Leave Her

\- - - - 4: Take Me or Leave Her (5 PM)

Both Arias and Sawyer were pacing the hall close to where Danvers had been wheeled in, whereas the young Arias had asked to train with both assassins. Just to give Sam peace of mind Lena had gone to oversee the teen and make sure she wasn't hurt and furthermore that she didn't bruise either trained killer or for that matter their egos. Lucy had gone to check on Kara for the Luthor and was grateful their hero was still resting. Nia had returned with Jess at her side and when both approached Susan she gladly shook the woman's hand nodding to answer some questions chuckling as Dreamer handed over Jess' pile of forms she'd signed.

Both Legionnaires grimly stood back and it killed them not to be able to help as much as they wanted to. Neither had heard both J'onn and a just arrived Alura approach them. Saturn Girl instantly opened her arms for the mother of Supergirl. The Martian shook Brainy's hand and asked for the rundown on things but luckily Imra had interjected to save everyone the headache of his 'in code' responses.

"How are they?" She wanted so badly to run in and hug her daughter, hold her and tell her it would all be alright. With the circumstances the way they were she didn't have that option.

"Kara is stable for now. Alex hasn't left the OR yet." J'onn felt the anger rising within him at the thought of both his daughters harmed the way they had been.

"Where is he?" He growled knowing the cool collected feeling was dwindling from him.

"He's in a cell six floors down. There are four teams on watch in Miss Luthor's protective gear. He hasn't made any motion to fight back." With that the fuming Martian took off. "Shit."

"Why?" Alura was curious of this. "Did he not know who they were?"

"He, by a 97% ratio, knew of Kara Zor-El. He, at a solid 100% did not however know about Alexandra Danvers. All statistics verify by his expressions and quick surrender.." Imra cut him off rubbing her temples.

"He was aware of what he did to Supergirl. He was told things that made him hate her in every single way imaginable, not being told he truth. It seems that both Lillian and Jeremiah had told him lies about the sisters. He followed their requests because he didn't know the real story. He also wasn't aware that Alex was his brother's daughter. He believed her to be the same as Kara. When he learned the truth he quickly aided in any way he could. If you were to ask me I'd tell you this man is devastated. He's angry at the ones that told him lies. He feels complete remorse and regret for what he did. He wants whatever must be done to him to be done. He doesn't want any mercy."

"He won't be killed. I wish to speak to him." Alura locked away all of her emotion, a feat even her daughter could not do, and did not waver in her decision. "Please." Susan believed her and lead her away from the two Legionnaires knowing exactly which direction to head hoping that they both didn't witness his execution by the previous Director's hand.

"She may not kill him. But he….he might." She and Brainy locked eyes and she saw no cringe. "Will he?"

"The percentages steer neither and both ways." Imra sighed. She should have known better than to ask him that. When she looked to the side she saw Dreamer approach along with a woman she didn't recognize but still introduced herself to. She learned that this was a woman Lena trusted with her business and life. That alone made the decision of trust to this Jess..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Good." Lance nodded to her mentor and lover that tossed her two bo staffs. "Here." She threw the newly crafted stick the teen's way. "That is made of Nth metal. Not even a kryptonian can bend or.." Sara's eyes widened then calmed shaking her head hearing the force of crunched metal. "Enough said."

"I only put my personal touch to it. Show me." Ruby spoke and watched as the rather incredibly beautiful woman in a suit she wanted one of her own, in black and burgundy, of stepped to the side at exactly five steps flipping the staff behind her back. She shut her eyes repeated the move flipping it behind her arm then back standing tall and listening attentively. When she heard the one known as White Canary move she easily side stepped spun around and lunged her body away when she felt two heartbeats coming at her. By her quick movements both assassins clashed their own staffs against one another's. She ducked down rolled away and when she went to rise both staffs were crossed and pointed down right at her chest. "Whoa."

"Your skills of quick posture may give you a leg up young one but you have yet to learn the arts behind your steps." Nyssa lifted her bo as Sara did hers. She turned her back after tossing Lance the staff and held out her hands palms down arms spread out. "Try again."

"What?" Ruby looked at the blonde and raised any eyebrow. Sara nodded. She grumbled got up and grabbed the bo with both hands clenching it with the other leaving another set of indention's in it and rushed forward only to have her legs kicked forward which forced her down but she rolled to avoid a faceplant. When she came back up another staff was against her throat. "Shit."

"You may have speed young Arias, but we have stealth. You are focusing on the abilities you have in your blood and not the ones you learn by studying opponents. Observe." Sara took the staff away from the teen's throat and motioned Ruby off the floor. One grumble again before she stood up to walk over and stand beside her aunt. "This ought to be fun." Lance smirked shut her eyes facing both of them with her back to Nyssa. She knew the minute the direction of her opponent changed as did she. Their movements nearly mirrored one another's and instead of their staffs clashing they in turn, began a series of ducks spins twists only for the sticks finally to slap against each other's. "See?"

"Watch." Nyssa ordered knowing the young warrior was paying attention. She timed her moves as did her lover and once again they were dodging the other's attacks. "It isn't.."

"..always about.." Sara continued lunging delivering a backspin kick that Nyssa was ready for bringing her knee up to block it.

"..attacking.." Their side steps and swipes brought both women dropping their staffs kicking them away in opposite directions. "...it's...damn Nyssa." Lance breathed a little harder.

"You're out of practice White Canary." She wouldn't go easy on her lover just because of their close affection towards one another. She was however stunned at the newer set of moves she hadn't expected out of Sara. She dove out of the way when one carefully planned and swift kick came at her but when she went to duck another hit brought her backing away to clench her stomach some. "Interesting."

"Not always gonna give the same show Al Ghul." Lance retorted only to have the dark clad assassin slip behind her gather her arms in a lock even she couldn't kick or twist her way out of. "Dammit." They heard a clap and looked over at the woman in the doorway. "Well well..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"May I?" Imra the well known Legionnaire asked and both of them nodded as she went to pick up one of the two bo staffs. "It's been a while." The moment her fingers touched the staff she felt them both come at her but instead of turning she kept her back to them ducked down and pushed back clipping their legs out from under them not surprised they tumble rolled to right themselves back onto their feet. "Not everything is of an offense. Defending yourself you can learn which blocking.." She took on both assassins even feeling them best her some. "...you...can...study...memorize.." Imra tossed the bo to Lena whom caught it and she blocked to lunge to block gritting her teeth.

"Learn your opponent's movements. Let them become...your own." Sara continued for Saturn Girl.

"Only then...will you match with them...and...surpass them." Nyssa explained as she and Lance focused on bringing down this rather skilled challenger.

"Do you want to know why I prefer a rapier versus a broad sword or more of a battle sword?" Lena asked her niece. Ruby looked away from the lessons nodding. "Why."

"Because the force of a strike doesn't need to be of strength. The best of attacks are soft and smooth." She responded. Lena smiled nodding. She looked over as both Imra and the two assassins walked over to them. "I think she is learning."

"Listen kid.." Sara began, "..you don't have to be trained to kill to be trained in proper combat. You have speed and strength but learn brains and deflection. Those two skills will do you more good than that kryptonian power you have."

"What about when my anger hits?" Ruby knew her temper could be her downfall. She didn't want to be the monster she'd seen Reign be. Sara placed a hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes.

"That we can teach you to channel. When you can rope in your emotions and control the storms you can accomplish more of what your Aunt Kara can. Supergirl doesn't kill. She doesn't attack. She defends and she protects."

"I'm not sure she will feel the same when she finds out what her sister went through."

"Think I will lose my cool?" They all turned and Lena's eyes grew wide only to run over to her best friend and newly appointed girlfriend throwing her arms around her. "Easy. Still sore." Lane was beside her smiling. "Where is Alex right now?"

"I assume still in the operating room." Kara hugged Lena back only to pull away and speed off. "I guess her powers are back."

"Let's not take any chances." Ruby spoke up and flew after her aunt. They watched as the teen sped off only to stop look at the shaking glass around her smirking. "Oops." She toned down her flight force continuing after Supergirl.

"Well, she's awake." Imra said.

"She is not alright. Her posture is unstable. Unsteady." Nyssa mentioned. Sara grimaced.

"Perhaps we should head that way too." She suggested. The four nodded seeing Lucy run off to follow Ruby as they headed the same direction..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Dr. Hamilton stepped out she discarded the scrubs, mask and gloves in the trash exiting the scrub room. She came out to the hall and walked over to both Maggie and Sam. Their eyes held worry but also hope.

"She's stable." Amelia reported. "We had to reset quite a few bones and she has some bruising that concerns me but..she's calm and resting." Sawyer lunged forward hugging the woman. "Yeah yeah. Just please get me some damn coffee from my stash and I'd like some takeout too if that's alright." The three looked over as the young Arias flew over to land and walk up to them. Lucy came down the hall following her along with another four of them. "Gangs all here I see." Susan walked out from the breakroom holding out a steaming mug of her kona. "Amen."

"Any news?" Nia asked with Jess beside her to join the group.

"I will order some food." Lena told them all to step away. Ruby looked around.

"Where is Aunt Kara?" They all shrugged not even sure themselves..

Supergirl stood inside the observation deck looking down through the glass at the operating room where her sister was. The medical staff had stepped away after cleaning her up. Once assured the Director was good they stepped out to clean up from all their work. Kara's eyes watered and using her vision she looked over only to wince and throw her head back when her eyes went crossed and her vision died down. She stumbled only to drop on one of the benches.

"What are you doing to me little one." She muttered the name her Aunt Astra had used for her, doubling over with tears running down her face. This growing gift of life she knew was giving her a death sentence. Despite all the purging they had done to her body she felt the kryptonite running through her regardless. Without any of them noticing she'd used her kryptonian meditations and taken the sun capsules to keep up her strength so none of them would suspect the poisoning that continued through her veins. Now with green slipping along the veins in her neck and face it was only a matter of time before she fell to never possibly get up again.

She listened carefully forcing the ability to the ones outside the ones in the hall by the OR doors. When she opened her eyes she found a set of worried brown ones looking up through the glass at her. Kara reached out and placed her hand on the glass. One little nod and she knew her sister would be alright. Alex needed rest and recovery. Not news that her big sister might lose her for good. If she could make it possible she would save this baby and give her daughter to Alex to raise. Her passing, if it came, would not be in vain..


	5. Chosen Purgatory

\- - - - Chapter 5: Chosen Purgatory (9 PM)

They had been beyond relieved when they watched the rivers of soft chocolate look around then from one then the other. Both Arias took one of her hands smiling down at her their heads coming down with tears of joy running down their faces. As both sat sobbing one both sides of her stomach she looked over and saw the warm eyes of her ex and as if their colors blended the detective nodded smiling at her. She contemplated saying something but instead turned back to the mother and daughter she cared so deeply for.

"Can...t...get...rid of me..that...easy." She spoke as best she could with the bloody mask over her face. She pulled her hand from Sam's grip whom looked over at her only to watch her try to take the mask off. Before she could attack that situation Ruby snatched her hand to bring it toward the other one she was still holding. "Rubes.."

"The fresh air is good for you. I scanned your lungs." She told her but immediately she saw the frown and the Director's eyes move around as if searching the room. "You're looking for her aren't you?" Alex nodded sighing still looking around noticing whom also approached and the expression on the Major's face brought all her attention directed there.

"Hey Danvers." Lucy spoke softly but knew exactly what her friend was thinking. She shook her head and now before her she reached out to softly brush some of her short hair to the side away from her bandaged face. "It's not your fault." She watched a single tear escape one of her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. "Don't ever think that. We had a mission. I...I wish it had been me that went there."

"You...could...n't...have..got...ten..in. It need...blood." Lane's eyebrow raised.

'What do you mean?"

" Needed my...fam...blood. Couldn't...open...unlock.." Lucy had never ran so fast out of the room and both Arias and Sawyer had for a second thought kryptonian powers had rubbed off on her. "Wait.." Maggie approached the bed and Sam instantly took one of her hands. She stilled but felt her hand placed in her ex's. They looked at one another and Arias nodded motioning for Ruby to follow her out. The detective watched the teen give her a wink and she quietly chuckled to then look back at Alex. "Hi."

"Didn't I tell you not to swallow sand Danvers? My god you sound like crap." They both smiled and she felt bad when the Director tried to laugh which resulted in a slight cough. "Shit Ally I'm sorry." Alex shook her head and pointed to the mask. Maggie shook her head and when she did the woman gave her a form of the puppy dog eyes. "I'm gonna get my ass kicked I swear you Danvers girls." She looked over at the dash of numbers on the machine studied each one and noticed where her O2 levels were. "Okay." Maggie looked in those beautiful brown eyes and slowly slipped the mask off her face and when she did she took the other hose bringing it over where the mask sat and Alex took the lead and slipped it into each nostril. "You good?" She nodded.

"Maggie…" She contemplated what first to say contemplating the right words and gathered that inner agent and more importantly boss. "Were there any casualties?"

"Minor injuries. A couple agents had been shot but nothing serious or fatal. Mostly graze wounds and slight bruising. Their suits however took more damage than their bodies."

"Were any of you harmed?" Sawyer put her head down shutting her eyes. "Maggie please." When her ex opened her eyes and looked at her the grim expression hurt her heart. She could see the anger in those orbs along with a grave concern. "What is it?"

"When we finally found you we...we couldn't get to you. We couldn't...I couldn't get in Alex. Dammit we all had to watch and...that thing.." She watched as a glassed over gaze took over the woman's eyes. "Alex?" Maggie clenched her hand a little tighter. "Alex...c'mon babe. Come back Ally." Instead of looking at her the Director's eyes shut. "Alex?"

"I've always been...not able to be drunk...under before." She began knowing she had to get this out. "When the throbbing at the back of my head eased up and I felt...felt strapped down.." Sawyer didn't know if she could handle what was being said and a huge part of her wanted to flea but a solid hand on her should kept her there. It was Sam. "I thought...I thought I was gonna be experimented on. I knew I'd been...captured.." She didn't even dare open her eyes. "I felt the needle in my arm. I knew whatever it...it was...I wasn't gonna get out of it. Then I heard a male voice and then it grew louder and I felt this pressure on my head. I've never been...into men like that...but he kept saying how I wanted it. The things he said….things I felt...all wrong." She felt the tears slipping out from her eyes now and knew there was no stopping them. "It hurt. It burned..it hurt then..it hurt but...I felt...like it felt...felt good. I hurt then I felt good. It was confusing."

"Alex." Both women over Danvers and Alex herself with eyes now open noticing the two women at her bed flicked their eyes to the teen that approached. She was followed with Amelia and Susan. "What happened to you wasn't your fault. I know right now you feel vulnerable even weak. You are neither of these things. You are the mighty agent that risked her life for mine when Reign was at large. You are the person whom taught me the meaning of Kara's family crest. You and mom did that. You are the Director of this place and a true leader. You are not weak. We are. We...I...I wanted to get to you so badly.."

"Can you all excuse us? I know you all want to be here for her but I need to discuss some more personal matters with my patient." Amelia interrupted getting quite a few not so happy looks but they all shuffled out. Once all out leaving Alex a little colder Hamilton noticed this and grabbed a blanket she knew belonged to Danvers placing it over her body. "Better?"

"Tell me Doc. Don't sugarcoat it please." She couldn't take kid gloves right now. She instantly the saw the inner struggle of Hamilton's face. "Don't make me order you."

"Alex." Amelia pulled up a chair cursing this woman's antics. "Damn you."

"What was in my system that made me compliant and immobile? Was it a SUX? Dammit tell me." Alex noticed the tightness in the woman's arms the tension in her shoulders. "Tell me."

"SUX. Spec K. Caps. Alex.."

"Tell me." She shut her eyes and was doing her best to calm her heart rate and the blood pressure she knew was starting to raise. "Please Amelia. I need to know."

"Take a few deep breaths for me. You know if your BP goes.."

"Tell me." Alex was trying to calm down but the list of ingredients that had been in her body was bad.

"Your body was paralyzed. Your brain altered by the chemicals it was receiving. Ecstasy and ketamine. Your tox results came back with scopolamine too. From the tapes we know it was administered via a dust that was released onto your face every six hours. They kept meticulous records and fucking wrote down any and all changes." When the woman's eyes opened Amelia regretted even telling her. Tears were running down her face and before Hamilton knew it they were falling down her own too.

"I was...I was raped." Those watery eyes slid into her own and she nodded. "Was I...am I?"

"No. Oddly enough because you aren't allergic to kryptonite it worked as a blocker. Somehow it protected you from that...possibility."

"Where is my sister Amelia." Alex would not break down in front of her. "I need to see her. Wait...how long was I.." She kept her gaze on the doc. "How long."

"Their records indicate for them almost three hours."

"Where I was." She specified and could feel her blood pressure spiking. "Please."

"He said three weeks." She watched the Director's body buck her back arch up and start a set of spasms that became tremors. "Dammit Alex!" She rushed over and hit the button on the wall. "Get in here! NOW!" Her nurses and assistants ran in as she saw the vomit build up in Danver's mouth. "Not today Alex." She swore as they worked to bring her blood pressure down and unable to calm it she went for the sedative. "Suction." She ordered of the nurse as the soft tube was pushed into Alex's mouth and partially down her throat. "Clear it. I'm giving her all I can until we get her stable." Their work, it seemed, was far from over..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Her body dropped from a forced flight onto her deck and she released her unstable heat vision onto the balcony door shattering it making glass rain down. She pushed herself up as much as she could muster and crawled into her apartment feeling the shards of glass penetrate her hands and knees. She was coughing and shaking knowing how much it had taken out of her to make it back to her place. More struggled coughs brought bright red blood littered with green flecks coming out and before she could stop it she was vomiting more of what she'd just spit up. Her body collapsed and she forced her head sideways her stomach still emptying.

Kara knew with her tracker no longer in her, with her powers so unbalanced and the state she was in that she could not get help if she wanted to. She couldn't risk her instability around everyone. She was a danger. She was what he said she was. Her mind faltered back to the state it had once been in. Her body gave her a bit of relief as she stopped puking. One minute it was hurting then it felt so wrongfully right then she was screaming. She was screaming. Wasn't she? Was she screaming out loud? Even with her eyes open she could barely see anything not even colors filled her vision.

She felt the kicking inside her belly and instantly it brought her gasping eyes widening and her stomach emptying again. Everything hurt. Everything burned. She wasn't even aware of two presences around her. She heard voices but couldn't make heads or tails of whom they belonged to.

She was in far worse shape than they thought and one nod between them and Brainy was lifting her up from the ground with Imra slipping a lead lined blindfold over her eyes. They both felt when Kara's body succumbed to exhaustion and were forever grateful for it.

"She's...it's not good."

"I know. We need to do this Brainy. We have to."

"There is a.." She cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Let's get her to the ship get her in the tank and we can go from there. I know I have fought our use of future knowledge. I can do that no longer. Supergirl needs us to do this. It will save them both."

"Will it?" Neither of them knew for sure but...they had to try..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"How is she?" Ruby asked before her mom or aunt could after looking at the clock that read four minutes til the midnight hour putting her attention back on the approaching doctor.

"Her body went into shock. She can kick my ass for sedating her. I can't tell her anything else. Not til she is fully recovered. That could have killed her." Amelia explained.

"You know how stubborn her ass can be." Maggie stated. "What does she know?"

"Are you sure that.." Amelia looked at Ruby whom crossed her arms. "Yep she's a future DEO agent already."

"Please." Sam requested.

"For lack of scientific medical lingo..special K, a form of ghb and a neuromuscular paralytic drug so basically a SUX. She had traces of scopolamine too. They were forcibly injected, ingested and inhaled."

"I will kill.." Ruby stopped her words as she heard the rough breathing of a certain martian. "Grandpa J'onn?"

"It's done." He spoke and the group including the two assassins saw the blood dripping from his bare hands not to mention splattered all over his clothing. "He begged to die. He begged for me to tell Alex he was sorry. But...he did not beg to do the same for my kryptonian daughter. His hate was still there. I amplified it and turned it into fear. Agent Vasquez, if you wish to arrest me go ahead. I did what I thought was right."

"None of us can fault you for what we all wished to do J'onn." Susan told him with Aaron beside him nodding as most of his team that had came over did.

"How is she Hamilton. Her mind is in pieces. I feel it."

"It's gonna be in even more trouble if we don't find her sister." Maggie stated. "She's missing."

"She's not here?" They all shook their head. "Her place?" Lucy shook her head after sending agents there and Alex's new place. "The fortress?"

"No. I'd know if she was there. She gave me a crystal that alerts me when someone is there." Ruby informed them pulling out the small pendant from her pocket her aunt gave her.

"Where are the two Legionnaires?" Lance chimed in asking. Everyone looked around. It seemed they too were missing. They considered the odds carefully and their guts told them that the Legion members knew where their caped angel was. The bigger question seemed to slip through them now. Were their future heroes of hope now helping or hindering..?


End file.
